Pra você ficar felixx!
by mk-chan160
Summary: ONESHOT: Se vc tem andando meio pra baixo.LEIA ESSA FIC IMEDITAMENTE! Ela rapidamente levantará o seu ego, e ainda por cima ajudará uma amiga sua também.ENTON MSM Q AXE Q TUDO Q EU DISS É HISTORIA! LEIA, E DEIXE UMA REVIEW ESCRITO: DELETA ESSA DROGA!


**Ola todo mundo!!! Como vão? Vocês devem ta se perguntando o que estou eu fazendo aqui postando mais uma fic, tendo que atualizar minhas outras 4. Bem não se preocupem, essa aqui foi uma pequena one-shot que eu fiz sem querer. Pois é sem querer mesmo. Por que tudo começou, eu querendo animar uma amiga minha, ai como vocês também devem fazer, criei uma pequena situação. E iria parar após as primeiras frases, mas..E não é que essa minha amiga me obrigou a continuar? E após um tempo, ela ia me ajudando, e as palavras iam aparecendo. Uma historia ia nascendo, e no fim. Eu gostei tanto, e minha amiga disse que realmente havia conseguido alegra-la. Então eu pensei comigo mesma: "Se essa historia conseguiu alegra-la, pode ser que possa também animar outras pessoas. Então resolvi posta-la. **

**Ah que uma coisa fique bem clara, essa fic foi feita para animar, pra lhes divertir, por isso vocês vão ver que eu escrevir cenas bem clichês e bregas, coisas impossíveis. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem.**

**FIC DEDICADA A CAROLZINHA SAMP! (afinal eu fiz essa fic pra alegra-la). **

**E TAMBÉM A LINOCA ( NATSUMI TAKASHI), POIS HOJE É ANIVERSARIO DELA! PARABENS LINEEEEEE!!!!!! **

**PRA VOCÊ FICAR FELIX:**

Imagine a seguinte cena:

Você ta andando na rua de cabeça baixa, ai esbarra em alguém (cena cliche).Levanta a cabeça pra olhar em quem havia esbarrado. E com quem você da de cara? O SESSHY E O INU! VÊ A TUA SORTE! Os dois olham pra você e dão aquele sorriso sexy, charmoso, arrasador, AQUELE SORRISO DE DERRETER AS CALOTAS POLARES! O SORRISO CAUSADOR DO AQUECIMENTO GLOBAL!

Mesmo estando ainda muito surpresa com a aparição do dois, você consegue abrir a boca e dizer:

-Me desculpe! Deveria ter olhado por onde estava indo.

-O que? Não se preocupe! A culpa foi nossa! Como uma maneira para podermos nos desculpar, você gostaria de jantar com nos dois?

E é ai que você fica totalmente embasbacada, e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era ficar olhando pra eles, sem acreditar no que havia ouvido...

Impaciente como ele só, o inu vira e diz:

-Feh! Se não quer nos acompanhar é só falar.

Percebendo que a mais incrível oportunidade da sua vida estava escorrendo pelos seus dedos, grita:

-ACEITO!

Isso fez com que chamasse a atenção de todos que estava passando por ali, e esses lhe olhasse pra você com aquela cara de "essa garota tem algum problema mental"? Ficas totalmente vermelha, parecendo um molho de tomate..

Ele vendo tudo, soltam aqueles risos roucos que só eles sabem dar..

-certo então! Vamos? – Sesshy fala percebendo que o seu embaraço só fazia aumentar.

Logo os dois oferecem o braço pra você, e la fica você sem saber quem escolher. Então por fim, passa um braço pelo do inu e o outro pelo do sesshy. E assim começam a andar em direção a um restaurante que eles havia dito que estavam indo antes de esbarrarem nela.

Já haviam andando umas 3 quadras, quando aparece aquele grupinho de pessoas q você mais odeia. Você vira o rosto pra eles, e solta aquele sorriso vencedor, ele retribuem com aquela cara de "eu não acredito". Sorri convencida pra eles. Seus dois acompanhantes vendo a situaçao viram pra eles e sorriem, para logo abaixarem o rosto, cada um beijando um lado da sua bochecha...Sentes suas bochechas queimarem onde eles haviam beijado, e sorrindo voltam a andar, mas antes que perdessem aquele odioso grupo de vista, vira o rosto em direção a eles e mostra a língua. Ato infantil, você sabe, mas que lhe deixou tremendamente feliz consigo mesma... Após um tempo começam a conversar. Mas a única coisa que se ouvia sair da sua boca eram monossílabos. Pois havia derretido...Também quem é que não derreteria ouvindo aquelas vozes falando perto de você? E ficava olhando de um pro outro toda hora porque não sabia decidir qual dos dois valia mais a pena fica olhando. Decisão impossível, pois os dois eram verdadeiros deuses descido dos Olimpo.

Quando estão quase chegando, vê do outro lado da rua uma das suas melhores amigas, estava estava olhando para o céu, totalmente absorta em pensamentos, ate então não havia percebido a presença de vocês...Percebendo que o Inu olhava pra ela interessado.Tens uma idéia. E para bota-la em pratica, chama a sua amiga. E quando ela olha na sua direção leva um tremendo de susto vendo quem estava ao seu lado. Fazes um sinal pra ela se aproximare já perto de vocês e diz:

-Ola! Como vão? – diz tímida.

-Estamos bem..Eu acho- você responde. Vendo que o Inu ainda olhava pra ela meio hipnotizado, bate com o cotovelo na barriga dele, acordando-o. Virando pra sua amiga diz:

-Estamos indo jantar! por acaso nao gostaria de nos acompanhar? -ela fica surpresa pelo convite.

-Ahn...Acho melhor não. Só iria atrapalhar! - O Sesshy que também havia percebido o olhar de seu irmão para a garota, diz:

-Atrapalhar? Isso seria impossível, não é maninho?

-Pelo contrario, sua beleza só poderia ressaltar mais essa linda noite – e sorri especialmente pra ela. Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, ela aceita o convite.

O Inu então oferece seu outro braço pra ela sorrindo, e ela aceita acanhadamente. No resto do caminho, prendeu sua atenção no Sesshy, já que pelo jeito o Inu tinha prendido sua atenção em sua amiga agora. E aquilo de certa forma ajudou tudo, pois de tanto ficar mexendo a cabeça de um lado pro outro, havia ficado com medo de machucar o pescoço.

Finalmente chegaram ao bendito restaurante. Seus acompanhantes pediram uma mesa pra quatro, e logo vocês foram encaminhados pra sua mesa. Os dois puxaram a cadeira pra sua respectivas acompanhantes como verdadeiros cavalheiros. Se você olhasse em volta perceberia os olhares de inveja que todas as mulheres, e pra ser sincera, alguns homens também, davam em direção a eles. Ah se inveja matasse, aquele restaurante ia ficar parecendo que foi local de um massacre.

Enfim uma garçonete chega na mesa pra escrever o pedido, e ficando mais perto do dois curvava um pouco o corpo, deixando mais pronunciado o decote da blusa. Mas aquilo tudo foi em vão, pois eles não tinham olhos pra nada nem ninguém a não ser para as duas garotas ao seu lado. Vocês estavam se sentindo nas nuvens com tudo aquilo, pois nunca havia sido tratadas tão bem, e ainda por cima por homens tão lindos e perfeitos! E o mais incrível era que parecia que haviam sido feito um pro outro, pois durante o jantar, descobriram que tinham gostos parecidos, que pensavam parecido, mas também discordavam em varias coisas, porem mesmo assim se encaixavam.

Após o jantar, que OS DOIS pagaram, foram convidadas pra dar uma volta no parque que havia ali em frente. E por não quererem ficar longe deles tão cedo, aceitaram. Na entrada do parque havia uma velha senhora vendendo rosas, então os dois se separam delas por alguns minutos, e vão em direção a essa senhora. Vocês ficam lá sem entender o porque, logo eles voltam com uma rosa na mão, e dão um beijo nas pétalas, e depois encostam nos lábios delas também, como se o beijo deles estivesse passando por aquela flor. Após isso entregam entregam as flores a vocês, e automaticamente as aceitam. Dando o braço novamente a eles, entram no parque, mas dessa vez os casais ficam um pouco afastados.

Sesshy foi com você na frente, lhe levando em direção a pontezinha que passava por cima do pequeno lago. Do nada ele para no meio dela, confusa você olha pra ele interrogativamente. Então você sente a mão dele lhe trazer para mais perto pela cintura. A outra havia ido acariciar seu rosto, não entendendo o porque de tudo aquilo, você diz:

-Sesshy o que...-ele coloca um dedo nos seus lábios, calando-te

-Shii...Não tenha medo.. – e abaixa o rosto e roça os lábios suavemente nos seus, ficando surpresa com aquilo, não correspondes de imediato, mas quando ele começou a aprofundar o beijo começas a corresponder apaixonadamente. Quando se separaram por alguns segundos ele diz com a voz rouca:

-Você é linda! É tudo que eu sempre procurei! Tudo que eu sempre quis! - lhe sorri emocionada, e o puxa pra mais um beijo..

AGORA QUE NÓS JA DEIXAMOS VOCÊ FELIZ.

TA NA HORA DE DARMOS UM POCO DE FELICIDADE A SUA AMIGA TAMBEM, NÃO ACHA?

Inu que havia puxado sua amiga pra debaixo de uma arvore, apóia uma mão do lado da cabeça dela. E se aproxima lentamente, ela começa a tremer levemente percebendo qual era a intenção de seu acompanhante..

-Você sabia que é maravilhosa? – ele fala bem perto do rosto dela. Não conseguindo formar nenhuma palavra, ela apenas balança a cabeça negativamente. Sorrindo sensualmente, ele fala antes de grudar os lábios nos dela. -Pois então sabe agora...

Ela se segurou na arvore atrás de si pra não cair, pois suas pernas já não estavam mais conseguindo lhe sustentar. Ele então pega as mãos dela, e a botam em volta de seu pescoço, e a empurra mais ainda contra a arvore. Após mais algum segundos se separam...

-Me diga como eu consegui viver sem você ate agora? Pois eu não sei...Você é o que eu estava esperando...Você é o que eu estava precisando.- ele sussurrava contra o ouvido dela. E a cada palavra ela fechava mais o braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Então no silencio do parque a única coisa que se pôde ouvir, sussurradas por dois rapazes apaixonados:

-Fica comigo!

FIM!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**E ai? O que acharam? Muito brega não? Fofinha? Prestável? Uma porcaria, e que eu deveria delete-la? Vocês decidem!**

**Carol obrigada por ter me ajudado a escreve-la também, e não ter deixado eu parar de escrever. Te conheci faz poucos dias, mas tenho certeza que seremos amigas por muitos dias mais. **

**Linoca, minha mana do coração! Hoje você ta completando 16 aninhos! E mesmo você me explorando, eu amo muito você, mana! **

**E vocês, meus caros leitores, a quem eu devo minha vida e minhas fics, AMO VOCES! **

**Cara como eu to sentimental hoje oO **

**Bem...Ja falei muito! **

**To indoooooooo!!  
**

**BJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**PS: Não me matem pela minha demora, eu sei que prometi um cap por mês, mas muitas coisas aconteceram...E quem dera essas coisas tivessem sido besteiras, e como alguns de vocês devem saber, eu não escrevo quando estou triste. E essa é a razão da demora. **

**PS2: O cap 14 de "Se apaixonando pelo inimigo" já esta sendo escrito. Mas como muita coisa vai rolar nele, devo demorar pra postar. Provavelmente poste esse mês ainda.**


End file.
